What the Fire Flower!
by JDFlame20222
Summary: A "super" twist on the "Super Mario Bros." series. In a world where mushrooms can make you stronger...a world where dinosaurs live and befriend you...and where hedgehogs run FASTER than the speed of sound...Mario goes psycho and the gang mush fight to survive. What will happen? Who lives? Who dies? Find out in this messed up soap-opera parody!
1. Super Psycho Bros?

What the Fire Flower?!

Author's Note:

Inspired by the videos "Why Mario is mental part 1", "Why Mario is mental part 2", "Rosalina UNMASKED pt. 1 (Super Mario Galaxy)" and "Rosalina UNMASKED pt. 2 (Super Mario Galaxy)" by The Game Theorists. Special thanks to MatPat, my friend Chris, my friend Jerry and my friend Jeremy for inspiring me.

I own nothing, this is just a story based off a theory I found from YouTube. This is also a parody of television soap-operas. The "Super Mario Bros." series is owned by Nintendo. This story will NOT be cannon towards my other stories and so-on. This story was NOT meant to be taken seriously, just embracing a theory that inspired me for this story that you are reading right now. This takes place before "Super Mario Galaxy"...I should just shut up and let you read now before I accidentally give anything away. Okay, so...please review and whatever else.

It was dark at The Mushroom Kingdom, and the princess in pink had just finished eating dinner with the plumber in red.

Toadsworth had just poured the two some tea. "There you go, your highness and hero of our world."

"Thank you," Princess Peach said politely. "Please bring out the sugar."

"One lump, or two?"

"Just-a bring the whole-a damn bowl." Mario muttered.

"What was that, Master Mario?" Toadsworth asked.

"N-Nothing. I was just-a saying...you should-a NEVER eat a meat-a ball whole." Mario looked nervous.

Very few people knew about Mario's...real personality. And that REAL personality was really a monster. He could only hide it at certain points...that's why he LOVES it when the princess gets captured...so he can go on rampage on koopas, goombas and various creatures.

"Oh my...such grace when eating Italian feast." Toadsworth complimented, as he walked back to the royal kitchen.

"Nice-a night, eh, Peachy?"

"Why yes...it is nice." She smiled.

"How-a romantic, huh?"

"I guess..."

"Koopa tea, nice-a night, you're-a looking-a...sexy..."

"Excuse me?"

"I said that you're-a looking," Mario slid his s'spenders down slowly. "Sexy..."

Peach looked at Mario nervously. "Uh..."

Mario put his finger onto Peach's mouth, silencing her. "Just-a...relax..." He turned the radio's romantic station on.

"What the hell is going on in Mario's head? I thought that we were JUST dating, not...this." Peach thought.

Mario started trying to make out with Peach, pinning her to the floor.

"Mario! Stop!"

"Your lips-a say "no, no.", but-a my mouth-a says-a "yes, yes". Just-a give in to the lus-"

"THAT'S IT!" Peach pushed Mario off her. "Mario, are we dating because you want ME...or is it because you just want ass?!"

"Baby, you-a know me. It's-a me, Mario. You know that-a what I want is-a us."

"Well...it doesn't seem that way. All you've been trying to do is **** me for the past month. I'm not feeling the love...just your dirty thoughts."

"W-W-What? That's not-a true."

"Prove it." She crossed her arms.

"Well...I save-a you EVERY ****ing time that-a BASTARD Bowser kidnaps you!"

"Don't you shout at me!"

"Well, it's the truth-a!"

"When BOWSER kidnaps me, atLEAST he doesn't try to get with me!"

"I bet he-a WILL!"

"Yeah, but I ALWAYS said "no" because I thought that I loved YOU!"

"I always-a SAVED-A you from a ****ing turtle dragon b****!"

"Don't cuss in here! This is MY castle! Show some class and respect."

"Oh-a, my bad! Well EXCUUUUUUUUSE ME, princess b****!"

"Y'know, let me check something."

"What? To see if BOWSER'S-a calling?"

"Shut the **** up about Bowser! I'm gonna check the phone that YOU left in my bedroom where in FACT, I think you tried to "get-a lucky"!"

"Don't you-a make fun of the way I-A TALK!"

The princess ran towards the bedroom.

Toadsworth came out the kitchen, holding the sugar bowl. "Oh my, what happened, Master Mario?"

Mario growled, as he reached for the knife. He threw it at Toadsworth.

Toadsworth shrieked, as the knife penetrated his shoulder.

Mario slammed his tea cup, as it broke. His sanity hiding ability...was gone.

The pissed off plumber ran after Princess Peach.

Princess Peach had locked the bedroom door, as she desperately looked through the drawer.

She found Mario's Mailbox SP. She pressed the right button and looked through Mario's e-mails.

She saw a message from Luigi that read "Hey Mario, just got home and wondered how you were doing. I got Yoshi's food and got those rubber things that you were talking about. Just what ARE they and what are they for? Aw well, you said that they're "important for Pauline" later...I don't know what you mean by that. Anyway, why I messaged is just checking on you. Love you bro! E-mail back whenever. -Luigi".

"What the he-" was all Peach could say when all of a sudden...Mario was banging the door.

Peach looked fast and put duct-tape on the entire door. "There, that should hold him."

She looked through his OTHER messages and sent messages.

She found just mail from Luigi to which Mario NEVER replied to, no matter how nice Luigi was. "Luigi's one of the sweetest people I know. I wonder why Mario NEVER talks to him on this."

But just then...She found something...interesting...

She saw a couple messages from her friend, Pauline.

She clicked the subject. It read "Hey babe, missin you. I'm feeling...alone. Can't wait to have dinner with you here. D.K. is out swimming so this would be the PERFECT time for you to come over. 3 -Pauline".

Mario had replied with "Can't wait. I have a lil something special, just for you ;)"

"WHAT THE ****?! H-He's cheating on me?! With Pauline?!" Peach was pissed.

She looked through more and more, as the messages (and pictures) got dirtier...and dirtier.

Peach growled, as she saw something that REALLY broke her heart; Mario was sexting Daisy. She cried, wordless.

Daisy in the message was just bewildered at Mario's messages, telling him to stop because he was dating Peach.

"T-T-Thank you, Daisy." Peach wept.

But, Mario DIDN'T stop.

"THAT BASTARD!"

Then, Peach saw that Mario was STILL banging on the door.

"GET THE **** OUT OF HERE MARIO!"

"GIVE-A ME MY PHONE!"

"NO!"

"FINE, I'M-A GOING! GONNA GO GET A MEGA MUSH-A-ROOM!"

Peach took down the duct-tape and opened the door. She threw Mario's Mailbox SP to the ground and kicked him in the...well, since I KNOW kids are reading...she kicked him in the mushrooms.

"**** YOU, YOU PIECE OF ****!" Peach cursed. "WE'RE DONE! GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!"

"FINE!" Mario pushed Peach aside.

"What the f-"

Mario ran and jumped out Peach's window.

"What the fire-flower?! My window!" Peach just fell to her knees, crying.

The scene cuts to Mario walking away from the castle.

"Hi, Mario!" Toad greets with a friendly wave.

Mario kicked him in the mushrooms, without a word.

Toad fell to the ground. "F-F-Fire-flower you...son of a Bowser."

A random koopa giggled. "Yo, sup, Mario."

Mario jumped onto the koopa and threw the shell at Toad.

"****ing-a b****." Mario muttered. "Good-a riddance, WHO needs-a her? I'll waste her like a ****ing goomba one of these-a days. I guess I'll-a sock Luigi in the arm and-a steal his-a Whacka-juice."

Mario arrived to his destination; him and Luigi's house.

Mario opened the door. Luigi greeted him, offering him a hug.

The plumber in red just grinded his brother's foot in with his, wordless.

"Hey, what's-a up with-a you, bro? You okay?"

"**** no, I just-a came from The Mush-a-room Kingdom."

"What-a happened there?"

Mario toke the Whacka-juice from the fridge. "Peach-a dumped me."

"WHAT? Why?"

"Because she's a b****". Mario toke a drink.

"What-a happened?"

Mario was immoral, cruel and cold-hearted. He told his brother in green...a lie. " She invited me for-a dinner and-a treated me like-a sh**. She-a toke my hammer and whacked-a me over the head and-a called me "her-a b****"."

"Oh my, what the hell? Has the princess-a gone CRAZY?!"

"I guess-a so..." Mario belched.

"Hey, that was-a MY Whacka-juice."

"Well, it's-a gone now..."

Luigi growled but then just turned the other cheek, since he was good and kind...he just forgave Mario. "It's-a okay...that's what-a brothers are for-a, right?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just-a has a bad-a night."

"Got you those-a "rubber things" as you asked-a me, bro. Just what ARE those-a things?"

Mario got a smug look to him. "You'll find-a out later on in life, little brother."

Luigi handed Mario the "rubber things".

"Well, guess I should-a be going."

"Where-a to?

"I've-a got a date with-a Pauline."

"O-Okie dokie, Mario. I-If you need-a anything-a, just call-"

Mario slammed the door shut.

"Good-a grief. He's SO-A angry. I wonder what's-a happened to the princess-a." Luigi worried.

"Yoshi?" Yoshi asked.

"Oh, it's-a nothing, Yoshi." Luigi answered. "Just-a Mario drama."

"Yoshi?"

"Yes-a. Peach-a dumped him."

"Yosh- **** that "Yoshi" stuff. Surprised that you even understand me."

"Y-Y-Yoshi?"

"Yea, it's me. Da dinosaur that saved y'all from dying on my island."

"You can-a talk?"

"Yea.."

"O-Okay-a then..."

"Look, Mario's actually lying. You DO know dat, right?"

"W-W-What?! What you-a mean?"

"Plain and simple: I know dat "plumber". He's all pretending dat he's some type-a "hero". Shoot, he ain't no ****ing hero."

"Why do you think-a that?"

"Because...he might've been cool as a baby...but I noticed something after that motha****a punched me, making me extend my tongue to eat those f***as and sh**."

"Please-a stop swearing. I-It's kinda making me feel-a...uncomfortable..." Luigi was sweet on the inside and out. He doesn't really LIKE cussing or hearing them.

"Iight. So anyways...he's been lyin to you, Luigi. He don't even claim us as family."

"D-D-Don't-a say that. H-H-He's probably just stressed all of-a the time so it-a just-a SEEMS that-a way."

"Look, Lou...I HATE to break it to you...I hate thinkin, knowin AND tellin but...it's true. Mario's actually a psychopath."

Luigi was just bewildered.

"I've heard him talkin and all of that stuff. He's just a maniac. Why do you think HE don't know that I talk? because, I was just layin low, collecting info. Y'know what I'm saying?"

"Yes-a...I...I need-a second." A tear ran down Luigi's eye.

"There, there. It's okay, Luigi. I got your back, bro." Yoshi hugged Luigi.

"I need to rest-a m-my head."

"It's iight, come back out here when you're ready."

Luigi ran to his bedroom.

"Man it sucks that Mario's just a ****in sick-o." Yoshi remarks.

The scene goes to a split-screen with Luigi, crying in his pillow and Princess Peach sitting on the floor on her knees, crying.

"I can't-a BELIEVE Mario's a frickin-a psycho!" Luigi cried.

"I can't BELIEVE Mario's a ****ing prick!" Peach wept.

Scene cuts to Peach.

Peach gasped. "I-I should warn Luigi about Mario. Luigi's just so...nice that he probably COULDN'T notice Mario being a d***." She grabbed Mario's Mailbox SP and started typing "Luigi, Mario's on rampage! I toke his Mailbox SP and writing this warning for you and Yoshi. Please write back A.S.A.P. -Peach.".

Scene cuts to Luigi.

The green plumber is still crying when all of a sudden, he received the message. "Holy crap-a!"

Luigi sent Mario's Mailbox SP a video chat invitation.

Peach accepted, as she arrived the video chat, with camera on.

"Peach!"

"Luigi, listen. I know that Mario's PROBABLY trying to manipulate yo-"

"He's already tried!" Luigi was practically drowning in his pillow. "Y-Y-Yoshi can apparently talk and-a told me EVERYTHING."

"At this point, I'm not surprised that Yoshi can talk. Either way, can you bring Yoshi and come to the castle? We need to talk...in real life."

"S-Sure...we'll be over right-a now."

"Okay. Be safe." Peach said, as she left the video chat.

Luigi hang up and got up. "Yoshi! We need to go."

"Okay, hop on my back."

Luigi got on Yoshi's back, as they walked out the bedroom.

"S-Should we talk to-a Sonic and his-a friends later?"

"Yea. The more people that know about Mario, the better."

Yoshi walked out the front door, letting Luigi close it.

"Giddy up-a, Yoshi!" Luigi exclaimed.

"I'm not a damn horse." Yoshi joked.

"Whatever." Luigi laughed.

Yoshi ran as fast as he could.

"What do you think's happening at-a Pauline's-a house?"

"Let's just say...it's goin on like Donkey Kong."

"What's that-a mean?"

Yoshi chuckled at Luigi not getting that joke. "I'll tell you later.."

"W-W-Wanna get donuts-a later?"

"Sure."

"Great."

"I hope that they have Yoshi Fruit ones." Yoshi licked his lips.


	2. There's no turning back now

What the Fire Flower?!

Author's Note:

Inspired by the videos "Why Mario is mental part 1", "Why Mario is mental part 2", "Rosalina UNMASKED pt. 1 (Super Mario Galaxy)" and "Rosalina UNMASKED pt. 2 (Super Mario Galaxy)" by The Game Theorists. Special thanks to MatPat, for inspiring me.

I own nothing, this is just a story based off a theory I found from YouTube. The "Super Mario Bros." series is owned by Nintendo. This story will NOT be cannon towards my other stories and so-on. This story was NOT meant to be taken seriously, just embracing a theory that inspired me for this story that you are reading right now. This takes place before "Super Mario Galaxy". Special thanks to YouTube series "Sonic for hire" for inspiring me for this chapter.

Luigi and Yoshi arrived at the front doors of The Mushroom Kingdom. Luigi knocked on the door.

A few minutes passed by, as Luigi knocked again.

"Yo, hurry up, motha****a. Toadsworth, I know that you're a ****ing toad but I KNOW that you ain't THAT slow." Yoshi mumbled.

"Yoshi, be nice-a. You never-a know, Toadsworth probably just got attacked or-a something." Luigi replied.

"True that, Mario just came from here..."

Toadsworth opened the door, holding a towel and ice-pack on his shoulder. "Greetings, Master Luigi and Master Yoshi."

"Uh, hey-a, Toadsworth. The princess invited us-a here." Luigi greeted.

"Oh yes, the princess is crying in her room. Go see if you can cheer her up, she said that she needed to talk with you two." Toadsworth said, letting the green plumber and dinosaur enter.

Luigi hooped off Yoshi, as he followed him to Peach's room.

Toadsworth went to sit at the royal table to finish his tea.

The scene cuts to Peach in her room, sitting on her bed, still looking through Mario's Mailbox SP.

She heard a knock on her door. "Come in."

Luigi and Yoshi came into her room, as Peach ran over to hug both of them.

"Yo, Peach, you said that you wanted to talk?" Yoshi asked.

"Yes. Luigi, Yoshi, something HORRIBLE'S happened; Mario's become evil." Peach cried.

"Nothin' new, can't believe you didn't notice he was hidin' somethin'," Yoshi replied. "Y'see, I've been keepin' a low profile because I figured that if Mario trusted me, I could pry a lil bit. Apparently, he just loves violence and sex a lil TOO much..."

Peach cried more. "Sex? Who has he ****ed?"

"Pauline and...word on the street is that he did Daisy. Not by her choice either...Not pretty."

Luigi started to steam, as he got pissed off. "WHAT THE ****-A!?"

"Yeah, Daisy only did him because she thought that it would shut that nigga up. But APPARENTLY...he wanted more and she found that just DISGUSTING, so that's why she don't come to our house no more; because Mario lives there too." Yoshi answered.

"I WILL-A KILL THAT SON OF A B****! He did-a Daisy against her ****ing will, I'm-a get him back!" Luigi yelled.

Peach wrapped her arms around Luigi. "Luigi, please calm down. Getting mad at him won't stop him...we just need to warn as many people as we can."

"Yea bro, calm da **** down for a sec. Just chill." Yoshi agreed.

"I-I-I'm-a sorry. I just can't-a help it. I've liked Daisy for QUITE some time-a now..."

"It's okay, brotha. I feel you. BUT...at da same time, if she would **** Mario JUST to shut him up...isn't that not loyal to you or some sh**?"

"I-I-I...I DON'T-A KNOW!" Luigi started to cry again. "Maybe?"

"So...who should we warn? The Mushroom Kingdom probably already knows about this..." Yoshi wondered.

"We should-a probably start-a with Mario's-a friends from-a Rouge-a-port." Luigi suggested.

"Good idea," Peach said. "A few of the girls have crushes of him...so we better move QUICK. I have Toadsworth get the boat ready in the morning."

"Yo, I'll call me cuz that lives there." Yoshi got on his Mailbox SP.

Peach let go of Luigi. "Luigi, you know anyone personally that could help?"

"Well...hmmmm...besides all of-a Mario's friends from all the Paper-a Mario games."

"I think you know at least TWO more..."

"NO! N-N-Not-a THEM."

"We have no choice."

"B-B-But my rude-a cousins probably would j-just make everything-a WORSE."

"Yo, Louie!" Yoshi called.

"Yeah?"

"Dress up as Mr. L from "Super Paper Mario" and that should get em to help."

Luigi let out a groan. "...Fiiiiine..."

Just then, a Bob-omb with a note attached to it came flying through the broken window.

Luigi and Peach let out a scream, cowering under the bed.

Yoshi toke the note and threw the Bob-omb back out the window.

"It says..."Dear Peach, I want you, the pesky green plumber and that obnoxious dinosaur at my castle tomorrow. Signed, Bowser.". Yoshi read. "B**** ass fire-breathing reptile."

"Okay, so Bowser wants to meet up with us..." Peach thought about it.

Everyone heard an explosion outside, along with Bowser roaring and screaming.

"Ignore dat f***a, we gotta talk with him tomorrow."

"Good-a point."

"Y'know, before we go through da argument sh** with the Rougeport people, we should think of people that actually COULD help..."

"...I know a few-a guys."

"Who?" Peach asked.

"Sonic and his-a friends."

"Great idea," Said Yoshi. "If it's ANYONE that Mario HATES...it's Sonic."

"Okay, we need ALL the help we can GET to stop Mario and get rid of him once and for all." Peach added. "Sonic should be easy to find, probably still in station Square."

"Okie-a dokie. Let's-a go in the morning." Luigi said, opening the bedroom door. "Hey, you still have-a sandwiches?"

"Yes, Toadsworth made a whole platter of them earlier. I'm coming with you." Peach answered, following Luigi and Yoshi to the royal table.

"OH MY GOD!" She shrieked. "Toadsworth! Are you okay?"

"Y-Y-Yes, princess. I'm fine, just got a knife thrown at my shoulder before Mario left earlier."

"Can you steer the boat tonight?"

"I-I...maybe, but I wouldn't recommend sailing tonight. Mario's-"

"Getting ****ed by Pauline as we speak. Lez go." Yoshi cut Toadsworth off.

"Please refrain from bad language in front of me, master Yoshi. Either way, are you SURE that we NEED to sail right away?"

"Mario is a psycho on da loose and will probably soon plan to kill us all...we kinda NEED to now."

"Aw, yes. M-My mistake. I'll get the boat ready right away, princess." Toadsworth went outside.

"So...iight, I'm gonna warn the other yoshis and birdos. Luigi, you go warn Sonic and his friends and Peach, you go warn Mario's partners in Rougeport."

"B-B-But shouldn't we-a go all together?" Luigi worried.

"Oh c'mon, them partners from Rougeport like Peach too so...they oughta believe her. Sonic and his friends should be cool, so...yea...no risks whatsoever."

"Just in case..." Peach walked to her room and came back. "Here, take these. I toke them from Bowser's castle."

She gave Luigi and Yoshi Special Koopa Scepters. "These will be like cell phones, we can talk on it AND teleport each other. All voice-activated too."

"Sweet." Yoshi responded.

"Nice-a. Thank you, Peach." Luigi said.

"Princess, our boat's ready." Toadsworth called.

"Coming." Princess Peach ran to the boat, as it departed.

"Well...guess I'm getting my own-a ride."

"Iight, see ya, Lou." Yoshi ran off.

Luigi started walking away from the castle.

The scene cuts to Mario, slipping his s'penders back on.

"You were awesome." Pauline kissed Mario.

"Yeah, that's-a...kinda my thing." Mario chuckled.

The two heard Donkey Kong walking up to Pauline's house.

"Quick, hide under the bed!" Pauline pushed Mario under the bed, as Pauline grabbed a book.

Donkey Kong came up to Pauline's window. "Ooh-ahh-ahh."

"Hiya, D.K.!" Pauline waved fast to the giant ape.

"Ooh-ooh?" Donkey Kong asked.

"N-No...not hiding anything or anyone."

Mario sneezed.

"AHH AHH *** OOH OOH AH!" Donkey Kong was pissed to see Mario.

"No, Donkey Kong, NO!" Pauline cried.

Donkey Kong reached under the bed and had Mario in his palm. "OOH OOH AHH AHH **** YOU! ****ing OOH AAH AAH!"

Mario punched Donkey Kong in the right eye.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Donkey Kong cried, as he threw Mario.

Mario landed on the moon. "Owwwww..."

A moon cleft came up to him.

"Aw ****-a." Mario cussed, as the moon cleft jumped on him.

"This is what you get for killing my brother!" The moon cleft stabbed Mario in the butt with his spikes.

"YEEEOWIE!"

"Yeah, you like it? Wants some more? WELL HERE YOU GO! YOU CAN HAVE ALL MY SPIKES EVERYWHERE!" The moon cleft jumped up and landed on Mario's head.

"OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

The scene cuts back to Luigi, still walking.

"Darn-a it! I wish I were in Sonic the Hedgehog's-a house-a right now." Luigi whined.

Just then, something strange happened; his Special Koopa Scepter started to glow. "What the-"

Luigi was transported right into The Blue Blur's house. "W-W-What the heck just-a happened?!" He looked around. "I-I-I must-a be in Sonic's house-a."

It was 2 in the morning and Sonic had heard something in his living room, as he came speeding down the stairs. "What the- Luigi? What are YOU doing in my house at two in the morning?"

"It's-a Mario, he's gone-a CRAZY."

"What happened?" Sonic yawned.

"Mario is a psychopath. Everyone he's ever-a talked to including-a me...he doesn't care. He actually wants to kill us-a all." Luigi cried.

"W-W-What?...Huh..I knew SOMETHING was up. Well...what are we gonna do about it?"

"Tell EVERYONE. We're gonna band together and-a either kill-a Mario or at least-a get him arrested."

"Well...alright. Let's kick his butt if not kill him."

"Good-a idea...he needs to learn a lesson."

"Okay Luigi, leave it to me. I'll get everyone."

"Great. Thanks-a, Sonic."

"No prob. I just need ONE thing from you."

"What's-a that?"

"Is there a way that I could get a hold of a few items from your world?"

"S-S-Sure...l-like-a what?"

"Some Mini Mushrooms, Fire Flowers, Ice Flowers, Stars, Mega Mushrooms and any other power-ups you got back in your world."

"Basically...a little bit of-a everything?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Tails could experiment with them and stop Eggman for good."

"Okie dokie, Sonic."

"Thanks, bud. I'll get callin people right now." Sonic got on his cell phone and put it on speaker. "Silver, bro, we gotta stop Mario."

"What? Why?"

"He's a psycho trying to kill us."

"Holy crap!"

"I know right!"

"I wish I were with-a Yoshi!" Luigi commanded, as the Special Koopa Scepter transported him.

"Sonic, what was that?" Silver asked over the phone.

"Luigi was just here." Sonic answered.

"I'll call Shadow, you call Tails."

"Alright."

Sonic hung up and called Tails.

The scene cuts to Yoshi, talking to a blue yoshi. "Yeah, so get the others in on it."

"Yoshi!" Luigi greeted. "Got Sonic and his friends-a in!"

"Cool. The yoshis are gonna help us out too." Yoshi answered.

Luigi grabbed Yoshi's hand. "I wish that-a we were wherever Princess Peach-a is!"

The Special Koopa Scepters activated and transported Luigi and Yoshi, as the scene changes again.

The two were now transported to Rougeport.

"And that's why you need to help us." Peach finished.

"What's that, Princess? Mario ol' boy's a landlubber? ARRRRG I don't believe it." Bobbery grumbled.

"Hi-"

Yoshi cut Luigi off. "Yo, Captain Crunch!"

"What is it, Yoshi?" Bobbery asked.

"You remember how Mario reunited you and your old lady?"

"Aye. What about it?"

"My cousin, The Great Gonzalez Jr. said that Mario actually only did that so yo raggedy ass would help out."

"ARR?!"

"Yeah, THAT lyin' son of a b**** said all of dat sh** just so you would help him out. He only stopped da Shadow Queen because y'all was trippin'. He originally wanted to harness her power for his own sh**."

"YEEEARRRG! Mario ol' boy duped us?"

"Yeeup. Pretty much."

"ARRG! 'Oy, Princess Peach...sorry that I doubted you. I suppose that me darling Scarlet would want me to help ye'. Count me in."

"Also, Mario said and I quote..."Scarlet can go **** herself"." Yoshi added.

"WHAT THE F***?! MARIO THINKS HE CAN TALK ABOUT MY SCARLET LIKE THAT?!"

"Yea, I think that we should teach him a lil lesson." Yoshi cracked his knuckles.

"I'LL BOMB THE SH** OUT OF HIM AND I'LL GET CORTEZ TO SUCK HIS SOUL FROM HIM! Get the others."

"Yea, iight. Aye, aye, Captain."

Luigi walked into Professor Frankley's house.

Professor Frankley and Goombella were reading about Bonetail.

"Luigi!" Goombella hugged the green plumber.

"Hiya Goombella. Hello-a, Professor Frankley."

"Why Luigi, what a nice surprise. How are you, my boy?" Professor Frankley greeted.

"Not-a good."

"Why, what happened?" Goombella asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Mario."

"What about him?"

"He's-a gone insane. He's always been but still, he's trying to kill us all. He's never liked ANY of us."

"Don't say that, Luigi. He's always been heroic and brave and good."

"But it's-a true."

"What makes you say that?" Wondered Professor Frankley.

"Because he said so himself-a. He's after EVERYONE and EVERYTHING." Luigi answered. "He's cheated, murdered and all kinds of-a crazy crap."

Goombella started to cry.

"Are you okay-a Goombella?"

"Yeah...just..."

"Hm?"

"I kinda liked him before...but NOW you're saying he's as bad as The Shadow Queen?"

"Yes-a. I'd NEVER lie. He cheated on Peach with-a Pauline and-a Daisy. And threw a knife into Toadsworth's-a shoulder."

"What shall we do, Luigi?" Professor Frankley asked.

"Crystal Stars?"

"OH NO...too dangerous. Besides, Mario has them, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Luigi sighed.

"-CONTROL!" Shadow the Hedgehog came with a flash.

"Shadow!" Everyone gasped.

"I heard what you said about the Crystal Stars with a device I stole from the doctor."

"What about them?" Professor Frankley asked.

"Well..."you know who" said I just HAD to make an appearance and joke before the whole "meet up with you guys and Sonic's friends" scene." Shadow answered calmly.

"And what's that?" Yoshi asked.

"SEGA DOES WHAT NINTEN-DON'T, BIT**ES! CHAOS EMERALDS BEFORE CRYSTAL STARS! WE BEAT YOU ON THAT ONE!" Shadow yelled. "See ya, d*cks! CHAOS...CONTROL!"

Shadow disappeared.

"Well...THAT was unnecessary.." Peach commented.

Luigi looked into the shadows, noticing Jack Daniel Flame and smirked with an eyebrow raised. "Really? The "Sega does what Ninten-DON'T" joke cliche?"

Jack Daniel Flame just nervously chuckled and shrugged his shoulders with a sweat drop on the side of his head. He then typed on his keyboard and disappeared with a flash.

"MMM-hmmm. That's wassup I guess." Yoshi just shrugged it off. "Yo, Luigi, we better get back home."

"I wish Peach, Yoshi and-a I were back at the castle!" Luigi commanded, as the Special Koopa Scepter transported them once more.

"Gosh, that was exhausting." Peach groaned.

"We need to do more tomorrow." Yoshi responded.

"Ooooohh.." Luigi fell on Peach's bed.

Peach and Yoshi giggled.

"Yo, Peach, is it cool that we crash here tonight?"

"Yeah, I guess that that's okay."

Luigi snored. "Peach, no worries. We'll protect you." He snored again.

Peach just got on the other side of the bed, as Yoshi just layed on the floor.

Yoshi fell asleep.

Peach looked around. She snuggled her head next to Luigi.

The Next Morning...

Luigi woke up with a stretch and a yawn. Yoshi was gone.

Luigi turned his head and saw Peach snuggling with him, as he smiled a bit. He closed his eyes again, for another minute.

"Yo, Luigi! Peach!" Yoshi called, making the plumber in green's eyes snap wide open. "You two love-birds comin' for breakfast or what? You people NEVER miss a pancake breakfast."

Peach woke up, as Luigi sprung from the bed.

"We're NOT-A love-birds. And yes, I'm-a coming."

"Iight, well, you better come FAST because..."

"Because-a why?"

"I'M GONNA EAT ALL OF THOSE DAMN PANCAKES IF YOU DON'T!" Yoshi and Luigi were play racing to the table.

"Hey, wait for me! I want pancakes too..." Peach giggled and ran after the two.

The trio hurried and sat at the table.

"Why, what a lovely surprise. Good morning, Masters Yoshi and Luigi. Good morning, princess." Toadsworth cheerfully greeted, serving them pancakes with butter, maple syrup and fruit.

They all ate up.

"So-a...time to meet up with-a Sonic?" Luigi asked.

"Yea." Yoshi answered.

They transported to back to Station Square.

"Sup, Sonic! My nigga." Yoshi fist-bumped Sonic.

"Hey. Guys, we're ready for anything." Sonic claimed, as his friends nodded and posed.

"I'm tougher then leather! I'm ready to kick that dumbass plumber in his wrap-pipe!" Knuckles banged his fists together.

Cream started to cry.

"What's the matter, Cream?" Asked Amy.

"Mario said that he liked my flowers. HE LIED!" Cream sobbed.

Shadow face-palmed himself. "So, when's the pain happening? I'm gonna make him REGRET calling Maria "a hoe"."

Luigi looked at Yoshi. "You're good with-a words, aren't you?"

"Shhhh," Yoshi answered. "Don't blow my cover."

"Hey, guys! Where the donuts at?" Vector asked.

"I LIKE DONUTS!" Big blurted.

"Yo, shut the **** up! There ain't no donuts." Yoshi snapped.

"So...is it too late to say Mario could be cured?" Knuckles asked.

"I...think-a so." Luigi answered.

"Well...time to take out the trash." Sonic commented, getting into battle stance.

"Let's-a look for-a Mario at-a Pauline's-a house. He was there-a last." Luigi announced. "I'm-a gonna go get Wario and-a Waluigi."

"Luigi," Peach started.

"Yes-a, princess?" Luigi asked.

"I lov-..." Peach cut herself off, as she blushed.

"Hm?" Luigi was confused, scratching his head. "What?"

"I'll...look for Daisy. I need to get her to...get uh...more toads?" Peach made up a cover quick.

"Oh, okay. I'll be right-a back." Luigi walked away.

"Yo, Peach...you okay?" Yoshi asked.

Peach ran away.

"The f***?" He said under his breath. "Meh. Yo, Sonic! You got everyone here?"

"Yep. I hope that we find Mario soon because my fists are ITCHING to punch his stupid-looking mustached face!" Sonic was stretching, preparing for battle.

"Nice. Knux, how's you and Rouge? Is it on and off in bed or what?" Yoshi teased.

Knuckles blushed heavily. "THE HELL ARE YOU TALKIN ABOUT, YOSHI?!"

"Nope...at least...not yet." Rouge winked at Knuckles.

"RRRRRRRRRRR! I HATE YOU PEOPLE!" Knuckles growled, punching a tree, making it fall down instantly.

Yoshi giggled. "Chill, nigga. Use that fury on Mario!'

Knuckles toke a deep breath, trying to calm down. "Fine...but we better hurry."

"You know you LIKE his idea though, Knuckie. Just admit it." Rouge flirted.

Knuckles crossed his arms and turned his back.

"Hey, Knuckle-head...why you all grumpy? Did ya miss your nap-time?" Sonic joked, earning laughs from the group.

"Let me re-phrase that...Fine...but we better hurry before I start punching blue hedgehogs." Knuckles smirked.

A sweat drop appeared on the side of Sonic's head.

The scene changes to Peach, sitting on a swing next to a beautiful cherry tree, crying.

Toadette walked up to the princess in pink. "What's wrong, princess?"

"N-N-Nothing...Mario's just a dick so I dumped him. And now I'm getting..."new thoughts"." Peach sobbed.

"What kind of new thoughts?"

"I...I...I think I love someone else."

"Who?"

"Luigi."

Toadette let out a fan-girl scream and started clapping. "Just tell him how you feel."

"But I don't KNOW for sure if I like him that way..."

"Okay, then compare him and Mario."

"How?"

"Heehee...you just have to find that out for yourself. Bye-bye for now, Peach. Toad and I are having a picnic today." She walked away.

Peach just sat there wondering about what Toadette meant.

Peach is getting...strange feelings now. Luigi's gonna try to convince Wario and Waluigi to help get back at Mario. What will happen next? Who's gonna stab whom in the back? And what the heck happened to those donuts Luigi and Yoshi were talking about last chapter?! Find out in the next chapter!


	3. Luigi or Mr L?

What the Fire Flower?!

Author's Note:

Inspired by the videos "Why Mario is mental part 1", "Why Mario is mental part 2", "Rosalina UNMASKED pt. 1 (Super Mario Galaxy)" and "Rosalina UNMASKED pt. 2 (Super Mario Galaxy)" by The Game Theorists, and Youtube series "Sonic Fore Hire" by LowBrowStudios

I own nothing, this is just a story based off a theory I found from YouTube. The "Super Mario Bros." series is owned by Nintendo. This story will NOT be cannon towards my other stories and so-on. This story was NOT meant to be taken seriously, just embracing a theory that inspired me for this story that you are reading right now. This takes place before "Super Mario Galaxy".

The camera cuts to Luigi, walking from the costume store.

He was carrying a bag and walked to his garage. "Well...even-a though this is-a for racing...I need it."

Luigi jumped into his Standard Bike from "Mario Kart Wii" and drove off.

"Hi, Luigi." Toad greeted, waving.

Luigi just waved back and continued driving. "Hmm...I wonder how-a Sonic's-a doing..."

The camera cuts to Sonic, eating a chili-dog.

"Sup, Sonic." Knuckles drank a soda.

"Hey, Knuckle-head. You ready to kick the sh** outta Mario?"

"Yeah, I also wanted to know something else..."

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of the new "Sonic Boom" designs?"

"What?"

"Wha'cha think of "Sonic Boom"'s new designs for our characters? Y'know..."

"I-I didn't get to lo-"

Shadow handed Sonic his laptop and Sonic typed.

"W-W...WHAT THE F***?!" The blue hedgehog cussed. "WHAT THE F*** DID THEY DO TO ME?!"

"By the looks of that...I guess that Sega's trying to rip-off "Uncharted"." Silver commented.

"Y-You okay, Sonic?" Tails asked nervously.

"WE GOTTA STOP THEM BEFORE THEY MAKE ME INTO ANOTHER F***ING VERSION OF SONIC '06!" Sonic quickly ate the rest of his chili-dog.

"B-But, Sonic...what about the Mario thing?"

"We'll take care of that guido later, we gotta save MY sh**."

"Uh..."Guido"?"

"Yeah, from "Jersey Shore"?"

"Aw c'mon, "Sonic '06" wasn't THAT bad..." Silver glared.

Shadow socked Silver in the arm. "Say that again and I'll get my gun from "Shadow the Hedgehog" and shoot your ass."

"OW!" Silver cried.

"Woah, woah, woah, guys! B-B-Break it up!" Ray and Mighty pulled the two apart.

"Sonic, there's something I gotta ask you..." Amy cooed.

"Not now, Amy. I need to beat the sh** out of a plumber that's been hoggin the spotlight since day one. I never saw THAT asshole loose HIS console and having to sign with those PlayStation bitches!"

Peach came walking. "Where's Luigi?"

"He still hasn't returned." Shadow answered, shining his green Chaos Emerald with a wash-cloth.

"Peach, where did you see Mario last?" Silver asked.

"He ran out my window last time I saw him," Peach shivered. "He had evil in his eyes and clenched fists."

"Wow...that's scary."

"Okay, we searchin' down this punk or are we gonna waste the entire day?" Vector tapped his foot.

"You niggas go search for him at the sewer parts. Sonic, you and everyone else go look everywhere else. Peach, we're gonna go look for Luigi." Yoshi said, running to look for the plumber in green.

The camera cuts to Luigi, dressed as Mr. L in front of Wario's house.

Luigi knocked on the door.

Wario opened the door. "What do you-a want?"

"I'm-a Mr. L!" Luigi made his voice sound tougher. "I hear that-a we need to take-a care of a ****ing asshole named-a Mario."

"Hm, why-a so?"

"Because he's-a been ****ing up-a shit and he needs to be taught a lesson."

"Well, you've-a come to the RIGHT-A place, Mr. L! We're-a gonna take Mario out! I've-a had ENOUGH of that-a loser, Waluigi, get the **** over here ya lazy peice of-a shit!"

"What the **** do you-a want? And who's THIS-a green clad guy?" Waluigi picked his nose.

Wario slapped Waluigi's hand out his nose. "Stop-a picking your nose! We need to-a GET-a Mario!"

Waluigi elbowed Wario in the gut.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen...please. Let's-a save up this-a anger and beat Mario." Luigi stopped the two.

"Oh yeah? What's-a in it for us-a?" Waluigi asked.

"Food. Lots of it."

"We're-a in." Wario and Waluigi said in unison, running out the door and getting into their Karts. "Where's the bastard?"

"That's-a what we NEED to know-a!" Luigi anwered. "You guys go look for him underwater and up in the sky."

"I'll-a go look under the water," Waluigi said. "I'm-a gonna find him." He drove away.

Wario farted sky-high.

"Those guys are-a disgusting..." Luigi muttered, driving to the Yoshi Theater.

The camera cuts to Sonic along with Tails and Knuckles searching in Bowser's Castle.

"Okay, Sonic, Knuckles...be careful. Bowser can breathe fire and tends to be...aggressive." Tails warned, holding the Hedgehog and Echidna back from Bowser's Room door.

"So...another hot-head with a temper-tantrum problem...sound familiar, Knuckles?" Sonic joked.

Knuckles socked Sonic the arm. "Ow!"

"Knuckles, just ignore Sonic and talk to Bowser. Sonic, stop joking like that or else Bowser might...make you "Game Over"." Tails was nervous.

Sonic just shrugged it off as if it were nothing. "You got it, buddy."

Knuckles opened the door.

"What the **** is a blue hedgehog, yellow fox and a red...thing doing here?" Bowser growled.

"RED THING?!" Knuckles got pissed.

"And what's a fat fire-breathing turtle-dragon thing doing in a castle? I thought that your kind fights in the sewers." Sonic smirked.

Tails face-palmed himself.

"Give me ONE good reason why I shouldn't waste you assholes right now." Boswer snapped.

"Because...we NEED Mario beat up and/or "game over"ed." Sonic explained. "And we figured you could get your friends, Donatello, Michael Angelo and Raphael to help us out."

"That's...not even my series," Bowser looked confused. "But fine, I want that pesky red plumber gone too...so I'll help you."

"Awesome, so...you gonna give us magical powers or something?"

"What do I look like? A genie?"

"Touche. Well, do you at least have any power-ups or something?"

"Well, I DO have a few. Here you go." Bowser gave Sonic an Ice Flower, Knuckles a Fire Flower and Tails a Frog Suit. "Now...where can I find Princess Peach?"

"Gotta speed!" Sonic, Tails and Knuckles left.

"Douche bags." Bowser cursed.

The camera cuts to Shadow and Silver, looking for Mario on the ARK.

"Why would Mario be here?" Silver asked.

"He's been to the moon before, remember "Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door"?" Shadow answered, annoyed.

"Oh yeah, that's right."

"Shadow. Silver." Maria the Hedgehog greeted.

"Maria." Shadow hugged her.

"Who's that Shadow?"

"That's my brother...Silver. We've come to look for somebody on the moon and I said we needed the ARK."

"Um...hi." Silver waved.

"Oh. Very nice to meet you, Silver." Maria said politley, shaking Silver's hand.

"You too."

"Where's the Professor?" Shadow wondered.

"He's taking a nap in his room." Maria smiled. "So...who are you looking for?"

"Mario. He's...kinda started stuff." Shadow explained. "Bad things."

Maria's smile quickly turned into a frown. "Oh my. I always thought that Mario was a good guy."

"We did too," Silver agreed. "But apparently he's a murderer, abuser and cheater."

"Cheater?"

"He cheated on his girlfriend...with about two other girls."

"Shadow...despite all that, you know how I feel about violence. Maybe we could talk some sense into Mario. Violence is NEVER the answer." Maria innocently remarked.

"But Maria-"

"We don't want to hurt him...just put him in jail." Silver cut Shadow off.

"Oh...okay, t-that sounds better." Maria sighed. "Let's go search the moon for him. You remember how to fly this thing, right, Shadow?"

"Of course. I've watched the professor do it for years."

"Alrighty then...let's go."

Shadow steered the ARK into the right direction.

10 minutes later...

"Are we there yet?" Silver asked.

"Not yet." Shadow answered.

"Space travel takes a little while, Silver." Maria added.

10 more minutes later...

"Are we there YET?" Silver asked once again.

"Don't you think that if we hit the moon and saw Mario, I'd say "We're here"?" Shadow snapped.

"Yeesh, just asking. Don't have to get mad." Silver replied.

Suddenly, Maria saw the moon. "LOOK!" She blurted.

Shadow stopped the ARK and raised a fake Chaos Emerald up. "Chaos...Control!"

A flash came and Shadow, Silver and Maria the Hedgehogs were suddenly clad in Space Suits of their style.

"Woah...how did you do that Shadow?" Silver was amazed.

"Magic..." Shadow answered sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

The ARK's door opened, as the Hedgehogs leaped out.

"So...where do you guys think Mario is?" Maria was holding Shadow's hand for safety.

Shadow was about to say something but then cut himself off, as he observed Silver floating with joy.

"Whee! This is AWESOME!" Silver blurted.

Shadow shook his head and began to think. "Perhaps Mario's somewhere next to that ARK space-station."

"The ARK doesn't HAVE a space-station." Maria corrected.

"What the? Then what's that?" Shadow pointed to a familiar looking place from "Paper Mario:The Thousand Year Door".

"I don't know...my grandfather said that he was studying some place called "The X-Naut's Base"...maybe that's what he was talking about."

She was right, it was the very same.

"Perhaps Mario went inside..." Shadow thought, grabbing Maria's hand and started to run.

"Wheeeee!" Silver has having a good time...

"Get over here, stupid." Shadow snapped.

Silver floated to Shadow. "You don't have to be mean ya'know, Shadow."

"Let's just get in...by the time you came along...Mario's probably planning on taking over the world with this place..." Shadow replied, karate kicking the door open.

The plumber in red saw them a mile away, hiding behind a rock, in hopes that he had gotten away from the Moon-Cleft. "What the hell are they?"

The Moon-Cleft saw Mario and ran after him.

"Sh**, I better follow them." Mario said, jumping into the building.

"Hmmm, I wonder what THIS room is..." Maria wondered.

"HIII...YA!" Shadow kicked that door in too...

"Whoa...what the heck is THAT?" Silver pointed to the computer.

"Greetings, unknown strangers. I...am TEC." TEC greeted, noticing the hedgehogs.

"Hi, Mr. TEC...I'm Maria and these are my friends, Shadow and Silver." Maria waved nervously.

"It is nice to meet you three. May I ask why you are here?"

"We're looking for a piece of sh** named Mario." Shadow explained. "He's been screwing up all the damn time and we're SICK of it."

"..."Mario"?...Are you referring to the hero of our world, Mario...as in the famous plumber?" TEC asked, confused.

"Yeah."

"Oh...what on earth could Mario do to you? He is a hero..."

"He's been doing all KINDS of crazy sh**. He's even cheated on that pink princess that gets lost every second we turn around."

"PEACH?! He's cheated on PEACH?!"

"I guess, if THAT'S what her name is...blonde, blue-eyed and pink dress, right?"

"Affirmative. Scanning..." TEC scanned the hedgehogs. "I will help in any way I can, Ultimate Life-form. You, Maria and the Silver warrior."

"Hm..."Silver warrior"?...I love it." Silver commented.

"Loading data..." TEC announced. Shadow the Hedgehog: created as; the ultimate life-form...adopted by Berdanette and Jules Hedgehog. Brother of Sonic and Silver Hedgehog. Crush: Mar-"

"I'll stop you right there, computer geek." Shadow cut TEC off, blushing. "So anyway...since you know all of us now...where's Mario?"

"Tracking..." TEC started to load.

"It's-a ME, motherf*****s!" Mario grabbed Shadow's face, trying to stop air-circulation.

"YA!" Shadow flip-kicked Mario, as the plumber flew into the wall.

Silver used his psychokinesis, holding Mario into place. "Mario! What the heck are YOU doing here?"

The plumber in red smirked, as he made up a lie. "Donkey Kong-a sent me flying up here for no-a reason! I swear! You've got to believe-a me! I'm sorry I attacked you, I thought that you were...one of "them"." He cried.

Shadow grabbed Mario by the throat. "What kind of bullsh** is THAT? Give me ONE good reason NOT to use Chaos Blast and be done with you forever."

"Bowser has-a been teaming up with the X-Nauts and-a cloned me to ruin my life-a! Please, I swear. I LOVE-A Peach, Luigi and-a Yoshi. Luigi's my brother and-a Yoshi's more like a friend than a pet."

"Hmmm...keep talking, I just might believe you."

"Bowser cloned-a me and tied me up. He got Sir Grodus to send me up to-a space!"

"That's preposterous! Sir Grodus isn't evil anymore." TEC remarked.

"Yes he-a is! He's got you ALL-a fooled! I'm the REAL-A Mario. The evil me is a CLONE!"

"I know how THAT feels...an evil clone." Shadow mumbled. "Alright, I'll let you live...for now. Where can we find your "evil twin"?"

"I don't-a know. Probably somewhere on Earth, let's-a go!"

Camera cuts to Luigi, driving once more.

"Hmm, I should-a probably go see Daisy."

The plumber in green did so, and drove to Sarasaland Land to visit the flower-based princess.

He knocked upon the door, as Daisy answered. "Oh! H-Hi, Luigi." She was holding her suitcase.

"Hello-a, Daisy. What'cha up-a to?"

"Moving."

"W-Why?"

Daisy looked freaked out when Luigi had asked that, as she cringed. "I-I...I don't want to talk about it."

"Daisy, tell-a me. What happened?"

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT! GOD!"

"It's-a Mario related, isn't it?"

"No."

"Yes?"

"No."

"Mario rap-"

"OKAY, OKAY! Fine! Luigi...Mario...f***ed me against my will."

"I KNEW IT! That-a motherf***er's gonna PAY!"

"Luigi, I'm leaving."

"For how-a long?"

"I dunno...months?...Years maybe?"

"But-a Daisy-"

"No buts. I'm gonna leave the past behind and start my life over and that is that."

"But-a Daisy." Luigi was starting the water-works, as he fell to his knees.

"Yes, Luigi?"

"I...but...I love-a you." Luigi was crying, begging Daisy not to go. "Please-a stay with me. We could-a be so happy! Please. Don't-a let Mario ruin out relationship."

"Luigi...I...can't."

"But-a why NOT?" Luigi sobbed, trying to wipe the tears from his eyes. "I've-a always wanted to work up the nerve to ask you out! But I...couldn't. I-I don't-a know WHY...I was-a...afraid that you wouldn't like-a me like I LOVE-A you!"

Daisy started forming tears in her eyes. "Luigi...I'm sorry. I just can't. I used to but now...I think that we need some time AWAY from each other."

"A brake? B-But...I liked-a you since we were-a Baby Luigi and-a Baby Daisy."

Daisy was broken-hearted. She just couldn't live in the same town as Mario, she was in love with Luigi, but...she just couldn't give it a chance.

She just hugged Luigi tight and lightly pushed him out the way, walking into a taxi.

"But...where would you-a go?"

"Anywhere but here. Maybe we might meet up again and start a life together...I don't know...j-just can't be now. I'm sorry, Luigi!" The taxi drove off with the princess that ironically never got kidnapped.

"I...love-a you, Daisy." Luigi sniffed. "Y-You know WHAT?! I-I'm-a gonna take care of Mario MYSELF. But I don't-a fight. Violence is-a WRONG."

Luigi talked to himself, as he thought. Just then in his imagination, he saw his alter-ego, Mr. L appear in the refection of Daisy's front window.

"But-a...Mario toke her from-a you." Mr. L spoke.

Luigi was still crying, as he wiped away more tears. He walked closer to Daisy's front window. "But He's-a my brother!"

"Brother? Ha! You HAVE-A no brother now. He's-a taken EVERYTHING from us. Fame, fortune...and-a now...the love of-a your life."

Luigi grabbed his mask from his Standard Bike and thought about it. "I...Is-a THIS the life that I've-a begun?"

What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter of drama that will make you ask "What the Fire Flower?!".


	4. To be, or not to be

What the Fire Flower?!

Author's Note:

Inspired by the videos "Why Mario is mental part 1", "Why Mario is mental part 2", "Rosalina UNMASKED pt. 1 (Super Mario Galaxy)" and "Rosalina UNMASKED pt. 2 (Super Mario Galaxy)" by The Game Theorists, and Youtube series "Sonic Fore Hire" by LowBrowStudios

I own nothing, this is just a story based off a theory I found from YouTube. The "Super Mario Bros." series is owned by Nintendo. This story will NOT be cannon towards my other stories and so-on. This story was NOT meant to be taken seriously, just embracing a theory that inspired me for this story that you are reading right now. This takes place before "Super Mario Galaxy".

The camera cuts to Yoshi, just sitting on a chair, bored as he searched for Mario.

"C'mon, Yoshi. We need to find Mario." Toad tried to encourage Yoshi.

"Stupid ass annoying piece of shit, you're lucky I just don't eat yo annoying ass." Yoshi muttered.

"What was that, Yoshi?" Toad stupidly looked under a rock.

"Nothin', man. Hey, have you heard from Luigi yet?"

"Nope. No sign of Mario either."

"Dammit. D.K. said that he wants more revenge on that mothaf***er. And if D.K. don't get what he wants...you know that he gonna never let us hear the end of it."

"Uh-oh. H-He's probably going to shake the ground so hard that my raising bread would fall flat." Toad became paranoid.

"MAAAAN, you've got BREAD cooking while we looking for some nigga?"

"Yea, I figured that we could all share later." Toad jumped for joy.

Yoshi looks at the camera and mutters: "Damn, you see what I gots to deal with here?"

"What do you have to deal with?" Toad was still oblivious, as he smiled.

"Nigga, you making BREAD while we're looking for some guy to BEAT UP?" Yoshi raised an eyebrow.

"What? It seemed like a good idea earlier.."

"Nigga, you're stupid. Especially with that "the princess is in another castle" bullshit in the NES game." Yoshi yelled. "Why can't you JUST f***ing tell a brother that the princess is in the REAL Bower's castle? I mean, that sounds obvious but how is it that your phrase NEVER changed in that old game? You're just all standing there like "OH, the princess is in another castle. Sorry, nigga." I got PISSED at you when I played that game a week ago."

Toad started to sniff.

"DAAAAAMN Toad's a little bitch." Yoshi thought.

"AT LEAST I WAS IN THE OLD NES GAME!" Toad shouted. "HA-HA!"

"Iight, THAT'S IT! Come over here, nigga! I'mma eat you and spit you out on a f***ing cactus thing that Mario forced me to eat!" Yoshi chased Toad all around town.

"NOOOO!"

"Nigga, that's ANOTHER hint that Mario's f***ed up. That motherf***er force fed me a f***ing cactus!"

"NO, YOSHI, NO!"

"Shut up nigga! I'm not gonna eat you. No time, man."

Scene cuts to Princess Peach, looking for Mario in the town of Rogueport.

"I wonder where that Italian shitbag IS." She wondered.

Peach saw only ghetto goombas and bandits.

"'Sup, baby." The Bandit donning a blue hood and white mask that had stolen Mario's coins in "Paper Mario: the thousand year door" greeted with a Spanish accent. "You're looking lovely today."

"Why thank you." Peach remained polite, despite being in fear that a BANDIT is talking to her...

"You can call me Poet. What's a FINE lookin' lady like yourself doing here?" Poet flirted.

"I'm looking for...an old friend."

"What's he look like?"

"Red hat, blue overalls-"

"OH! Mario?"

"Yes, that's him." Peach answered. "You know him?"

"KNOW him? I stole COINS from that dipshit. But he was too greedy to help the needy so he FORCED me to give them golden pieces of shit back." Poet coughed.

"Wow...some story." Peach nodded nervously.

"Yeah, I've been selling paintings for a living in hopes that someone would frickin' buy some, so I could buy some lunch."

"You live on the streets?" Peach asked. "Do tell. Do you have any stories?"

"Man, do I? Okay, I'll tell you my origin story."

Flashback: Poet the Bandit's POV.

The flashback shows Poet the Bandit hanging out with his girlfriend of whom was a female purple hooded bandit, and Shy Guy, as they were sharing a plate of nachos and a cup of soda.

"Okay, so I had a home and a well paying job...Everything. I had a girlfriend, and a even a best friend. His name is Shy Guy. This happened about five years ago." Poet narrated.

"I think I've heard of him." Peach said.

"I think you HAVE. He's famous, y'know."

"Really?"

"Yeah, that's the interesting part..."

"Okay."

"I had wanted to propose to my girlfriend, but I didn't have enough dough for a proper wedding ring. I tried getting a job. I didn't have the requirements because I didn't get my high school diploma. You see, I'm not a very smart man when it comes to math and shit but...shit, I'm at least smart enough to know what love is." The flashback showed Poet with empty pockets. "But just then, my buddy, Shy Guy said that he had gotten us a gig; a robbery at The Yoshi Theater."

"Oh no." Peach thought.

"Oh yes." Poet answered. "It gets worse."

The flashback shows everything that Poet narrates. "Him and I went there at exactly 11:30 at night, right when it closes. It closed right after the premier of "Wario". We got the grappling hooks and got on top of the roof. I had remembered that I used the Fire Flower's power and used the fire to draw a circle, so Shy Guy and I could land inside the place. Shy Guy descended on his rope, then I did the same."

"What happened next?" Peach asked, desperate to know.

"Then, I had found the cash register. I used my fiery power to explode the register, and grabbed the money. Exactly three thousand dollars in cash."

"Wow."

"Yeah, I know right? The Yoshi Theater must've been VERY popular that night. Anyway, everything was going great, as planned...but when I tried climbing back up my rope, it snapped and I fell with a BANG. It hurt REALLY bad. I heard the alarm go off, my crash was so loud. I quickly walked, jumped and climbed Shy Guy's rope since he was already up."

Poet started to tear up.

"Are you okay?" Peach asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine...just...what had happened next was f***ing painful."

"You don't have to-"

"No, no. I insist." Poet continued. "Next, I made it up that rope and Shy Guy and I made a run for it. Unfortunately though, the police were already there. Shy and I jumped over those damn police cars and ran as fast as we could. But then...that son of a bitch cop shot me. Right in the freaking leg. OH it hurt like a bitch, and I even lost my Fire Flower's power. But then, that's when I knew that Shy was my best friend for life. He lifted me up and carried me up four more blocks. We saw some doctor wearing green. He had a mustache and a typical white doctor's coat. Louie, I think his name was..."

"Luigi?" Peach was shocked.

"YEAH! That's it! Thanks, pretty lady. His name was Dr. Luigi. Shy Guy and I had to flag him down...and fortunately for us, he helped, not even caring that I was carrying a suitcase full of three thousand dollars. He abstracted the small Bullet Bill out of my leg."

"Wait, Bullet Bills can be like normal bullets in guns?" Peach wondered.

"Yeah, cops carry them. Only dumbasses use Bullet Bills that big, like in a cannon. They're so EASY to dodge, like that red capped guy does."

"I had no idea. Then again, I've never seen a gun."

"Really DAAAAAAMN, girl. You've got some things to learn. Anyway, Dr. Luigi had patched up my leg and I was good to go. Such a nice guy, he even gave me and Shy Guy a lift to the jewlery store to get my soon-to-be-fiance the three thousand dollar wedding ring. He even told us how he was on his way to save someone named Princess Eclair."

"I thought that you said that this was a SAD story." Peach was puzzled.

"Hold on, that's coming up right now." Poet tapped Peach's nose with his pointer-finger. "AAAAAANYWAAAY, Shy Guy and I thanked the doc and ran to my girlfriend's house. I was NERVOUS as F***. I was practicing how to ask her. Shy encouraged me. I saw that her bedroom door was open a lil bit, so I closed my eyes and opened the door. I got onto one knee and asked "Baby...will you marry m-" I was SHOCKED."

"What happened?!" Peach asked.

"She was cheating on me." Poet lowered his head.

"Oh my. I'm so sorry." Peach hugged Poet.

"No need, I'm...I'm over that...cheating...betraying...heart-breaking F***ING FILTHY SLUT!" Poet got mad, as he was breathing heavily.

"Poet, clam down!" Peach slapped Poet across the face.

That seemed to help. "That's it, take a deep breath."

Poet did so and exiled. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. W-What was your ex's name?"

"Her name was-" Poet got cut off, as a goomba threw a sword that missed, as it hit the wall.

"YO POET! WHERE'S MY F***ING MONEY, MAN?!" The goomba was pissed, throwing a bottle at Poet.

"RUN!" Poet grabbed Peach's hand and ran straight to the harbor. "Foxy, we gotta leave. AYE-YO, STEWARD!"

"Yes, Bandi-"

"Turn this f***ing boat around! Step on it!" Poet socked the steward.

"Ow!" The steward cried. "Okay, okay."

The boat had started and went away from Rogueport.

10 Minutes later...

Peach, Poet and the steward were out on the sea, waiting to arrive to the destination.

"Who was THAT?!" Peach was panicking.

"That was my..."landlord"."

"THAT pissed at you for rent?"

"Uhhhh...shit. Okay, you got me. That was my drug-dealer."

"Holy shit." Peach thought.

"I GOT ADDICTED FOR A WHILE OKAY?! I was going through depression from losing a girlfriend. I stopped doing that shit three months ago, I just never paid the goomba in golden coins. I always said "I'll get it next month, man.". And THAT is why I stole Mister Greedy-Red-Cap's coins. Because I'm broke and I COULD DIE!"

"That's really sad, Poet." Princess Peach felt pity for the masked stranger. "Anything that I could do?"

"Unless a HUGE loan of golden coins and a DECENT house...not really."

"You know, I'm a princess."

"Really? I didn't know, I thought that you were a cosplayer or somethin'."

"You're being sarcastic, right?" Peach raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Of course...So...you look familiar." Poet lied.

"I'm-"

"No, no, no. Hold on. I'mma gonna guess it. Hmm...Marcy?"

"Nope."

"Not Nicole, is it?"

"No."

"Princess...P-P-P...it's NOT Piper...PEACH!"

"Yes."

"OH YEA! Peach...Mario shouldn't be far. If he's screwing things up, he's probably talking with the most troublesome bitch out there..."

"Bowser? Oh no...Bowser HATES Mario."

"Hm...Blecky?"

"Count Bleck? No...he got married to Tipy and they moved to Sarassaland."

The scene cuts to Luigi, still holding his mask.

Last time where we've left off...

"I-...Is THIS the live that I've-a begun?" Luigi asked himself.

Suddenly, visions came to Luigi's head. Visions of laughter, joy and happiness with his friends from the past. He even remembered the time that Daisy had kissed him on his birthday. But then...horrible visions came to the plumber in green. He imagined Mario going insane, blood and guts from koopas and goombas going everywhere. Mario screwing Daisy..."I must. I've-a got to protect this-a town...so this kind of-a thing doesn't-a happen again. I shall-a become...Mr. L! I will-a be the greatest-a hero EVER. Better than-a Mario EVER could." He put his costume on.

"You had better watch out-a Mario...Because Year of-a Luigi has-a JUST begun." Luigi dramatically clenched his fists.

He got on his bike and rode off.

He sped in his bike for five minutes...until he stopped. He arrived at the Green Hill zone. "Perfect. I've-a gotta find a garage and-a have my bike re-painted. Now...where's the nearest-a garage?..."

Luigi looked into the distance and saw something coming at him from a distance.

It was Knuckles driving his Land Breaker featured in "Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing". He had Sonic and Tails following behind. Sonic was running, while Tails was flying the X-Tornado.

"Hey, guys!" Luigi called, making his voice a bit lower.

The trio stopped.

"Sup, dude." Sonic greeted.

"You look familiar...have we met beore?" Knuckles asked.

"Uh...no. We've never met." Luigi lied, trying to keep his identity a secret.

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic shook Luigi's hand.

"Hey, I'm Knuckles the Echidna. Guardian of the Master Emerald." Knuckles and Luigi formed a bro-fist.

"And I'm Tails. Nice meeting you. We're on our way to find Mario. You wouldn't know where he is, would ya?"

"Um...no. But I will-a keep a look out-a for him. By the way, I'm-a Mr. L, protector of the night...and-a everywhere else too." Luigi let out an awkward laugh.

"Hm, a new hero in town? Neat. That's a nice surprise for a change." Sonic commented. "So, you're new to the neighborhood? Need a tour?"

"Yeah, I need-a to find a garage. I need a new-a paint-a job."

"Cool. I know one not far from here, want us to take ya?" Sonic offered.

"Sure."

"Okay. My friend's name is Johnny Lightfoot and he can TOTALLY fix you up with more paint."

"Sounds-a nice. Let's-a go." "Mr. L" replied, starting up his bike once again.

The group left for the garage, they had drove for ten minutes until they finally came to a garage called "Lightfoot's Rides". They went in to find Johnny wearing headphones, listening to music while spray-painting a car.

"Yo, Johnny! Sup man?" Sonic did his signature thumbs-up.

Johnny Lightfoot toke his headphones off. "Hey man. Sup Sonic? Hey...who's the green guy with you?"

"I'm-a Mr. L, protector of-a the universe. I need a paint-a job on-a my motorcycle." Luigi introduced himself.

"Sweet. Name's Johnny. I can hook you up with a fresh coat, man." Johnny Lightfoot shook Luigi's hand. "What'cha have in mind?"

"Something-a like-a...light-a black and-a the "L" needs to look-a like the one on-a my hat."

"Comin' right up. Stay back, you don't want paint all over ya." Johnny got to work, re-painting Luigi's bike.

10 minutes later...

Author's Note: Whenever Luigi is dressed as Mr. L, I'm gonna write either "Said Luigi", or "Said Mr. L." Is that okay or?...

Luigi's Standard Bike was done. It had a customized Mr. L design.

"All set, man. That'll be five-hundred bucks."

"Do you accept-a gold coins?" Mr L. asked.

"Sure."

Mr L. paid Lightfoot and shook his hand. "Later, Light-a-foot.

"I guess I'll be seeing you around, Mr. L." Johnny waved "goodbye".

Mr. L drove off on his motorcycle. "Okay...now to-a look for-a Mario..."

Meanwhile...

The scene cuts to Peach and Poet, still riding in the boat, waiting to arrive to the Mushroom Kingdom once again...

"So Poet...any ideas of where Mario is?" Peach asked, yawning and scratching her head.

"Meh." Poet shrugged.


	5. Random stuff

Author's Note:

NEEEXT!

The scene cuts to Shadow, Silver, Maria and Mario flying down in the ARK. Mario has a bored expression of his face. "I'm-a bored."

"Me too." Silver agreed. "When are we getting back?"

"Probably somewhere near seven." Maria answered. "At night."

Silver groaned.

"Why don't you read a comic book or something and shut up?" Shadow offered Silver a Spider-man comic.

"Wow, thanks, Shadow." Silver blurted, taking the book and started to read.

"So...What has-a been going on?" Mario asked. "You know...with my evil clone?"

"He cheated on Peach, made Daisy skip town and Luigi's pissed at you." Shadow explained. "And Yoshi doesn't like you either."

"Well...that's-a great..."

"WOAH! Hey everybody, guess what?" Silver exclaimed.

"What?" Shadow asked, annoyed at him.

"Gwen Stacy is actually Peter's girlfriend BEFORE Mary Jane Watson...and Black Cat was somewhere in between a break-up!" Silver was in shock.

"No shit, Sherlock." Shadow grumbled, laying back in the chair next to Maria.

The scene cuts to Donkey Kong, in his tree-house with a chalkboard.

"Ooh ooh ahh ahh?" Diddy asked.

Donkey Kong tapped the board with a stick. "Ooh ooh."

"Ohhh."

"Ooh ohh ahh ahh f*** Mario."

"Ooh ohh ohh black eye ooh ohh Mario?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Black eye, Mario give. Revenge."

"Yes, Uncle D.K., Mario will hurt."

"Pauline...me heart-broken."

"Why?"

"Me close with Pauline. She friend. Me hate Mario."

"Because of the-"

"Yes, nephew. He embarrass me with fire and pineapples. Game and Watch."

"Ooh. So, how we get revenge?"

"By beating shit out of Mario."

"Ooh, me see."

"You get bowling ball and we crush Mario's foot."

"Yay!"

"Me punch Mario to ground."

"Sounds good. Me get banana peels ready, yes?"

"Yes. And me get rhino."

"Okay."

The scene cuts to Waluigi, coming up a pipe... "Hey...this isn't-a underwater."

Waluigi was in shock when he saw a castle made entirely out of waffles. It had a moat made of syrup. "What-a the Hell?"

The castle door lowered. "Hault! Who goes there?!" It was a knight who wore what looked like pancake armor, and his helmet was colored like a sunny-side up egg.

"I'm-a Waluigi! Who wants to-a know, buster?" Waluigi put his dukes up.

"I don't think I like thine attitude, nave! You're coming to see the king!" The knight ran behind Waluigi and put his fork on the plumber's back, as he led him inside the castle.

The castle was filled with portraits and it looked just like a waffle on the inside as well was the outside. "Okay, peasant! Thou art about to meet-eth the king himself."

"Who's-a that? Where AM-A I?!"

"King Chestnut, you fool! Have thou been laying beneath a rock?"

"By the way YOU-A talk, I'd-a say that-a YOU'VE been-a laying under a rock for-a CENTURIES!" Waluigi mumbled.

"Here is the fool, Your Highness." The knight kept his fork near Waluigi's back.

"Very good. YOU! Purple freak with the big nose...ye shall spend-eth twenty years in my dungeon for trespassing. GUARD! Take him to his new prison."

"As you wish, sire." The knight led Waluigi to the cell downstairs. It looked as if it were made of bacon slices. "Thou art going to be spending a LONG time in here-eth, naive!"

The knight locked the cell and left for upstairs.

"Waaaaa...What am-a I going to-a do?" Waluigi banged his head against the wall.

"Um...hi." Another voice was heard in the room.

"Huh?! OHHH. Hello. I'm-a Waluigi!"

"Hi. I'm Princess Eclair." She was locked up in the cell next to Waluigi.

"What are-a YOU in here-a for?"

"The evil Chestnut King invaded my home and locked me up in my OWN dungeon." She wept.

"Well...how are-a we going to get OUTTA here?" Waluigi whined.

"I...I don't know. I hope that my daddy's okay." She cried.

"There-a there. Don't-a cry."

"You're sweet." She wiped away a tear. "If we weren't locked up, I'd give you a kiss."

Waluigi perked right up. "Y-You-a WOULD?"

"Yes, you've made me gain hope." She smiled.

"Well, well, well...aLOT of-a people HATE-A me. You're the only one who-a seems to appreciate-a me." Waluigi tried his hardest to hide his smile.

"Well...at least we're not alone in this dungeon."

"Wow, what an air-head. I like-a her." Waluigi thought.

"So...what had thou done to get imprisoned here?"

"Um...I snapped at-a the guard. He doesn't-a really LIKE-A me."

"Teehee...The guard doesn't like anyone but himself and The Chestnut King."

"Why don't-a THEY get-a married if they-a LIKE each other so much!" Waluigi cackled, earning the princess's laughter.

"You're funny. Thy hast made my funny bone tickle!"

"You talk-a funny!" Waluigi laughed harder.

"Why yes. I must agree. I was raised to sound-eth like this."

"WHAT?! That's-a RIDICULOUS!"

"I know-eth, right?"

Waluigi banged his fist on the waffle-like wall, laughing. Just then...he realized something; the wall WAS made out of waffles, as his bang produced a hole. "What the?!"

"What?"

"These-a walls are made out of-a WAFFLES?!"

"Why, yes. Yes they are. Sorry, I thought that you already knew. Yes, tis true, I didn't try to eat-eth my way out because I thought it t'was too sweet to eat."

"You're lucky that you're-a cute. ANYWAY, It's-a Waluigi time! I'm-a gonna get-a you OUTTA here!" Waluigi heroically said, tearing the wall a bit more.

It toke him a few minutes, but he ate his way through the wall and made a door-sized hole. "Let's-a go!"

"Oh my! Such heroism! So much bravery! Thank you, Waluigi!"

"No problem, Princess!" Waluigi ate a door-sized hole for Princess Eclair as well.

"Come with-a me, and-a I'll take you with me on-a my quest!" Waluigi held his hand out.

Princess Eclair accepted his offer by grabbing his hand. "Okay, Hero Waluigi!"

The two sped off, as they found another pipe. "Wow...This must-a be the pipe that I've-a been looking for!"

"May I join?"

"Sure." Waluigi and Princess Eclair went down the pipe and found themselves underwater.

"Wow, how exotic!" Princess Eclair was in pure bliss.

"You think-a stupid Cheep-Cheeps and-a water are EXOTIC?"

"Well yes, since all I used to do was sit on a royal throne all day...I kinda haven't been able to explore beneath-eth pipes."

"Oh, that's-a right. Sorry, my-a bad."

"No need."

"Blub, blub!" A Cheep-Cheep shouted.

"What-a the f*** do YOU-A want?" Waluigi growled.

"BLUB YOU!"

"NO, BLUB-A YOU!"

"Blub?"

"EW NO, HELL-A NO I'M-A NOT SAYING THAT!"

The Cheep-Cheep laughed.

"Oh, VERY-A mature!" Waluigi rolled his eyes. "Stupid-a fish."

The scene cuts to Amy, talking with Sonic.

"Hey, Amy. What's up?" Sonic greeted.

"Hiya, Sonic! Nothing...just thinking about y- I mean...nothing. Just making sure that I haven't forgotten to look anywhere else."

"That's good."

"Where's Tails?"

"He's talking to Cosmo on his cell. She's FREAKING OUT. Hehe...I guess that she didn't expect that shocker."

"Who would've?"

"Good point. I guess I had suspicion once or twice but y'know, I never thought that it was actually TRUE."

"Same here. Uh...Amy?"

"Yes, Sonic?"

"What happened to Luigi? I thought that he was right here."

"I dunno. Maybe you should go look for him."

"Wanna come with?"

"I'd love to, Sonic...but Peach asked me to stay here and look at for Mario here in the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Oh, okay. Laters." Sonic ran away.

Amy sighed. "I wish that Sonic would just ask me out already."

Espio appeared out of nowhere. "You like Sonic?"

Amy screamed in fear. "W-W-Where? W-W-Why? WERE DID YOU COME FROM AND WHY WERE YOU LISTENING IN ON MY BUSINESS?!"

"Vector told me to spy on EVERYONE for evidence. I told him it was foolish to spy on our own FRIENDS...but Vector's just...not too bright. Sorry."

"Well tell Vector that if he tells Sonic about my secret, he's getting my hammer in his head."

"Will do. Again, sorry, Amy."

"It's okay. Just don't tell Sonic and you'll be fine."

"Roger. I'll go spy on someone else." Espio disappeared once again.

The scene cuts to Luigi in his room, thinking about what to do. (Luigi's P.O.V)

I was-a crying in my room. I have-a everything I need for my Mr. L thing, but I'm still not-a happy. Mario's caused SO much. I wish that-a Daisy were here. Mamma mia, I just-a don't know what to do.

A rock version of "Let it go" from Frozen played, and Luigi began to lament.

"Red rage-a glows in my imagination. My innocence, faded." He began. "A kingdom of isolation and...I'm-a Luigi. The anger's-a howling like this emotion...can't keep it in, Heaven knows I try." "Don't let him get to me, or my beloved Daisy. Now Mario's crazy. No wrong, just right. I'm-a player one. It's Year Of-a Luigi! Let it go, let it go. Gotta stop crazy Mario. Let it go, let it go. Without me going psycho." Luigi held up a fan-art that had him kissing Bowser. "I'm not-a gay. Obviously...I'm-a avenging Daisy. Heroism never bothered me anyway. It's funny how some-a games, makes Mario seem great. And-a my first mansion mission...only got GameCube hate. It's-a time to see what I can-a do...unfortunately, Daisy and I are-a through. No wrong, just-a right. I'm-a player one. I'm-a Luigi! Let it-a go. Let it-a go! No more Super Mario Bros. Let it go, let it go! Now, I'm-a the hero! Here I stand! And-a here I'll-a stay! Let the cops rage on. To-a stop Mario." He put on his Mr. L clothes (excluding the mask). "My power flurries through my hand and into the ground. My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around. And one thought crystallizes like a Icy Flower. I'm-a never going back! The past is in the past! Let it-a go, let it-a go! And I'll avenge my love! Let it go, let it go! The coward you knew is-a gone! Here I stand! In the light of-a day! Let the storm rage on! Now I'm-a Mr. L!"

I put my mask on, as a sign of-a change. But I have to keep my identity a secret. Because, Luigi doesn't get respect. But I bet that-a Mr. L WILL. I can't believe that Daisy's gone.

I got out my diary and wrote. I also drew pictures of my costume and how I'll hide it from the rest of the world. Seriously, I'm-a DONE playing second-fiddle. ESPECIALLY to that goomba Mario.

Although I may question myself...I shall always pick the RIGHT thing to do.

Yoshi's worried for me. I know that I MAY have been a pacifist before but...even then, I could stand on-a my own two legs.

I toke off my costume and went to the kitchen. I looked in the fridge and found my leftover pizza from when I made Yoshi and I for dinner last night. I heated it up in the microwave.

I toke it out and put it on a plate, poured myself some Fresh Juice and sat quietly, as I ate.

All I could think of was Daisy...and-a Mario. Not only despicable, but a complete violation to the bro code.

I will NOT-A go down-a quietly.

I wonder if-a ANYBODY read my book. I know for a FACT that it was a best-seller in Rogue-a-port.

Why am I talking to myself?

Am I going insane as-a well?

Probably not. This is probably normal after you found out that your-a brother did it with-a the love of your-a life.

I sobbed a bit. But now I realize that in every super-hero, there is a tragic origin-a story.

Like-a Super-man, Batman or-a Spider-man. Those-a super-heroes unfortunately only exist in-a comic books.

It shall be MY priority to be the hero that Mario wasn't.

Now I'm-a just using small talk to occupy myself.

I wonder what-a Yoshi's doing?...Maybe I should-a take my costume off and check on him and-a Peach.

Let's-a go.

I toke my costume off and-a headed for the door. I made sure that-a my newly painted-a bike was-a hidden in my garage.

Damn, I wish Mario wasn't evil. This would be alot easier. Oh well, shit-a happens. I started-a walking down the street and-a saw Wario.

"Hey, what's-a up, green loser?"

"Oh, hi, Wario."

"What'cha doin', you little-a green twerp?"

"I'm-a going to check on Yoshi and-a Princess Peach."

"Did you-a hear about-a your red loser brother?"

"Yes. I'm-a gonna beat him up-a myself."

Wario started laughing. "YOU?! HA! That's a laugh."

"What? I'm-a not kidding."

"Suuure, and-a Waluigi eats healthy."

"I'LL-A PROVE TO YOU BY BEATING MARIO!" I got-a pissed.

"Fine, I'll make a bet with-a you. If you win, I'll-a eat my dirty underwear from my-a laundry room. If-a I win, you have to lick Yoshi's ass." He laughed.

"Okay. Prepare to-a eat your own-a shit, Wario!"

"Hey, I said dirty, I don't-a shit in them." He growled.

"Whatever, I haven't-a got the time to deal with-a you. Goodbye, see you later." I ran off.

Wario just stood there laughing. "I hope Yoshi farts in your-a mouth."

(Normal P.O.V.)

Wario looked to the camera. "I hope he knows that I was-a KIDDING about him licking Yoshi's-a ass." He laughed hard.

Tune in next time for the next chapter! :D


End file.
